Nequoia Mob/Famous Meerkats
Kaluha Nequoia Main Article: Kaluha Nequoia Kaluha(VNEF007) was First Seen in April 2009 in a semi-wild mob known as the Nequioa. She was not the dominant female but after the former dominant couple were lost, Kaluha seized dominance. A wild male named Pantxo joined the group and took dominance beside her. However her sister Kikka became her main rival within the group often killing Kaluha's litters. So far Kaluha managed to hold on to her position as the dominant female. She remained the dominant female even after the lost of Pantxo and her sister do to disease. The Nequoia began to lose numbers, even with the immagration of Aztecs males, first with Dali taking dominance, and then Van Helsing and later Zulus. The males were soon lost to disease or roving leaving Kaluha in charge of just two females, her daughters. By November 2013 Kaluha was still the dominant female when the three females went missing shortly after the males dispersed. Pantxo Nequoia Main Article: Pantxo Nequoia Pantxo(VNEM016) was First Seen in October 2009 when he joined the Nequoia Mob after the natal adult male dispered. He became the dominant male however the former dominant female died and Kaluha became his new mate. Pantxo managed to hang on to his dominant position. The Nequoia began to grow slowly do to Kaluha and her sister Kikka's litters. In 2012 the first signs of disease became apparent in the Nequoia infecting Kikka and Pantxo. He later succumed to disease in April 2012. Kikka Nequoia Main Article: Kikka Nequoia Kikka(VNEF006) was First Seen in April 2009 in a semi-wild group called the Nequioa. She was not the dominant female but after the lost of the dominant couple, the position of dominant female became open. Kaluha quickly establisted herself as the dominant female over Kikka. However Kikka would make her job any easier by mating with rovers and killing Kaluha's litters. She birth three successful litters over all. However Kikkia began to behave after some harsh eviction in 2011 given by Kaluha. Kikka had no more litters and became a main target for evictions now as the oldest subordinate females. She however couldn't keep away from the rovers and became pregnant a few times, however she often aborted her litters most likely to do being evicted and the on going drought. She most likely contracted disease from one of the rovers visiting the group. It soon spread to her and Pantxo the dominant male. Kikka died from TB in April 2012. Puggle Nequoia Main Article: Puggle Nequoia Puggle(VNEM022) was born in the Nequoia within the month of February 2010. His mother was a subordinate female named Kikka and his father was an unknown male, possibly Pantxo the dominant male who had just joined the group. His mother was not the dominant female but his aunt Kaluha. Despite this, he and his brother and sister survived their first few weeks, sadly Puggle's brother was predated. Puggle and his sister Cheeky Monkey survived through their first year without much difficultly. The Nequoia grew slowly over the threes, however disease spread through the group like wildfire, first taking the lives of Kikka and Pantxo in April 2012. His sister and several other Nequoia meerkats succumed to the disease, yet Puggle managed to survive unharmed. By that time Puggle was two years old and the oldest of the males. He took up the dominant male position and remained the dominant male until he and the last remaining adult males left the group to go roving. They were replaced by some Aztecs males. Puggle's roving party however was witness roving from group to group, yet the males were marked with TB. Category:Group Famous Meerkats